


[Podfic] "Kill two birds with one stone" by sharkinterviewee

by Kitsune_Heart



Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Blood and Injury, Gen, Goose-typical violence, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: “I can’t. I have to go now. You’re not the one they’ll torture,” Gamora snapped, sick and tired of this goddamn goose attacking her like she could even guilt trip the beast, when geese just did whatever the hell they wanted. This stupid soulmate animal might be capable of psychic communication, but it was not capable of empathy.Gamora week - Day Four: AU/Villain
Series: The Gaggle of Enforcement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] "Kill two birds with one stone" by sharkinterviewee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kill two birds with one stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300066) by [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee). 



**Download link:**[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tr1APFLmUvi4IVucebZ0ViTRyKGN-82V) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ghmdavquadj78ve/Kill%20Two%20Birds%20With%20One%20Stone--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Kill two birds with one stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300066)

 **Author:** [sharkinterviewee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)

 **Pairings:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

 **Length:** 00:05:08

**Summary:** “I can’t. I have to go now. You’re not the one they’ll torture,” Gamora snapped, sick and tired of this goddamn goose attacking her like she could even guilt trip the beast, when geese just did whatever the hell they wanted. This stupid soulmate animal might be capable of psychic communication, but it was not capable of empathy.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
> 1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
> 2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
> 3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
